Closer
by Cutieaki
Summary: Walstrid fanfic. Walter and Astrid begin to develop deeper feelings for one another but who will be brave enough to act first. Spoilers season two and beginning of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Fringe or it's characters.**

Closer pt.1 (Walter's POV)

The atmosphere in the lab seemed to change every time they found themselves alone together. It had started shortly after Walter returned from his trip to China town and discovered Astrid in the lab. When he saw her disheveled appearance he felt his heart begin to ache when he noticed the small head wound on the side of her face along with the blood stained shirt. He slowly extended his hand up to her and his fingers ever so gently stroked her cheek for a second before embracing her in a hug. This was the closest he had been to someone in a long time in such an intimate way even though it only lasted no more than a minute the connection formed.

From that point on their friendship had become more intimate with small displays of affection and appreciation such as a brush of one's hand on top of the other's for reassurance or a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. The dynamics of their relationship became more playful and it made the long late night hours in the lab feel more relaxed and at ease.

Walter enjoyed having Agent Farnsworth with him in the lab all to himself. He didn't have to worry about what the others had to say or their objections to his methods while working on their cases. Trust was one of the things he had lost at St. Claires and it meant a lot to him that his assistant trusted him not only as a co-worker but as a friend too. The girl whose name started with an A now held a special place in his heart where fondness had allowed itself to grow.

There were times when he caught himself admiring her from a far. It pleased him when he saw the determined look on her face when she was on the verge of figuring something out the way she was willing to learn things from him, even if it was just hypotheses she would listen with interest and wonder. There were other times when he had desired to wrap his fingers around those bouncy curls when the space between them was non-existent. He anxiously awaited her arrival some days, especially when she would bring them lunch or dinner. The smell of food wasn't what always drew him in it was her scent, it was sweet and the smell of her would linger in the air.

He imagined things sometimes people or faint whispers and this left him unsure sometimes , but when he found himself staring at her and when their eyes had met for a moment he could swear there was something in those soft brown eyes and that shy smile that was all too inviting and only reserved for him. These feelings Walter had developed were new to him or maybe he simply couldn't remember a time in which he may have felt this way for someone before, but it pleased him and troubled him at the same time.

There were nights when he didn't need to rely on having Peter sing Row, row, row your boat…. Or repeat the Fibonacci sequence out loud. He would simply close his eyes and let his mind drift to the lab and there she would be indulging in his experiments. Sometimes they would slow dance to one of his old records and other times his dreams wandered on their own. He would try to avoid her the next day blushing every time she gave him one of those coy smiles that warmed his heart and cheeks, which sent an uneasy feeling coursing downwards to his stomach.

Walter wondered when and if these feelings would go away soon because he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control these now increasingly desirable urges he felt when they were alone together. Ever since Peter had found out about what he had done many years ago it put a strain on their relationship as he always known it would if he ever discovered the truth. Peter had handed him over to Astrid now because he didn't know what to do with him. Now that he was the sole owner of Massive Dynamic he found it comforting that he could confide in her about anything that was troubling him work related or not. She was the only person that understood Walter and accepted all the mystery that shrouded this man. Things weren't as difficult or complicated when he was with her and the time they spent together helped fill the void of a different type of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own FRINGE or it's characters.**

**(Astrid's POV)**

Astrid found herself looking forward to spending more time in the lab. If she was completely honest with herself she would say it was because of him. She was anxious to see what he would be up to when she'd walk into the lab. Every now and then Astrid would do small things to show Walter how she cared. She would bring him treats or make root beer floats which was always his favorite. Wasn't there an old saying ,"Food is the way to a man's heart" she let a quiet laugh slip out as she began to blush just thinking about it.

Was she really thinking about this ? she had asked herself. Her relationship with Walter was unique in its way. Astrid didn't have many friends and none of her friendships compared to hers with Walter. For one all of her friends were sane 100% of the time and all were in their late 20s. Yet she didn't cherish them as much as she did with Walter's. Walter was different—he made her laugh and smile at the most wildly inappropriate things, it was always hard for her to keep her composure when he said things like Vagenda or smoked Brown Betty. And past all of his eccentricities there was a complex man.

She knew that Walter wasn't as fragile as he appeared to be at times. Astrid tried to find the words to describe how she felt when he needed her. She took comfort in how he needed her, but what surprised her the most was how much she needed him it helped her feel whole. She forgot how important touch was to a person and what she felt when she held his hand in hers or when they'd embrace was enchanting.

She could see that there was something hidden behind those bluish green eyes. It wasn't a look of confusion or loss like he felt when Peter left but a look of wanting or more so needing. When he gazed at her that way she felt her heart grow heavy. A part of her wanted to blame Peter for all the hurt Walter had felt and continued to feel since his return. Although their relationship grew because of it it was difficult to watch him go through losing Peter all over again and when he became inconsolable she let him rest his head on her shoulder while she tried her best to comfort him.

Astrid didn't mind when he would jumble her name every now and again. She secretly liked some of his names for her like Astro or Afro as long as it wasn't something completely absurd like Ostrich. She thought it was cute when he would have that puzzled expression on his face when he genuinely concentrated to get it right for her sometimes. "Oh Walter" she sighed as she locked her apartment door and headed to the lab. Astrid shook her head trying to shake the thought. It was getting harder to do so it seemed as if most of her thoughts revolved around Walter.

Was it a crush or an infatuation ? she debated with herself on the drive there."No this is something more it has to be" she whispered. Astrid had never felt this way about someone not even in her past relationships. Of course she'd never been with an older man or at least Walter's age for that matter. Was that the only roadblock standing in their way? "Ugh Astrid you are such a fool falling for a man almost three times your senior and probably hasn't the faintest clue of your real feelings" she thought to herself. "This shouldn't be so complicated" and then she smiled, "everything involving Walter Bishop is complicated."

She pulled into the Harvard parking lot and sat in her car for a moment. Since she's joined FRINGE nothing seemed to make sense most of the time yet they always came up with the solution or solved the case at the end of it all, so then why was this so puzzling? She works in the FRINGE division for goodness sakes being with Walter in a romantic way wouldn't be the strangest thing they'd experienced.

With a sigh Astrid reluctantly hopped out of the car. Astrid had never been the one to initiate things in her previous relationships but she couldn't deny the desire she felt for him any longer. Walter Bishop was in store for a different type of treat this evening she laughed as she opened the door to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Agent Farnsworth what a lovely surprise!" Walter said as he swiveled around in his chair to greet her with a smile.

Astrid greeted him with a smile as well, "Walter you called me and said you needed me at the lab don't you remember?"

He stopped swiveling as he furrowed his eyebrows and continued to stare intently at something in the distance, "Oh well I suppose I did sorry Lamb I must have forgotten," he said as his eyes met hers once more.

"It's okay Walter…So what can I do for you?" Astrid said as she strolled over towards where he was now standing.

"Oh I have a few things in mind?" he whispered as a sly grin crossed his face before he turned around and proceeded to walk away leaving her completely at a loss, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

She leaned forward with her hands on her hips staring blankly at the scientist, "What was that Walter?"

"Oh nothing my dear just a thought" he replied nonchalantly already preoccupied with something else.

Astrid followed Dr. Bishop to the back of the lab and watched him tinker away at something.

"Asterisk, would you be a dear and help me with my coat?"

"Sure Walter just a minute" she answered walking up behind him and removing his lab coat.

"Thank you my dear" and with that he continued working diligently on his project.

"You're welcome Dr. Bishop" she replied a bit surprised that he had thanked her for a simple gesture, unlike all the other countless times she went out of her way to bring him whatever random food he desired or helped him with a messy experiment.

Walter smiled when he heard her refer to him as Dr. Bishop; the title made him feel intellectually superior to those around him but when she said it something stirred inside of him and he blushed at the thought.

She couldn't help but notice how dashing he looked tonight. His hair was neatly combed back and he was dressed in an all black suit, dress shoes, and the lavender tie she had bought him.

Astrid felt a familiar heat return to her cheeks as she looked over the handsome man next to her. She could get use to this more stylish version of Walter, but Astrid couldn't help but to smile when she pictured him in one of his cardigans with a buttoned down shirt and jeans. That Walter was cute but the man in front of her now was looking damn right sexy and as she continued to drink him in her thoughts began to drift further away.

"Asterix?" Walter was now looking at her with a worried expression.

"Yes Walter?" she replied sitting up a little straighter suddenly aware of his presence.

"Are you alright young lady you've been staring at me for some time and I was beginning to wonder if the fumes were getting to your head?" he said stepping closer to her removing his jacket.

"Fumes? Walter!" Astrid got off the stool and rushed over to where he had been working at moments ago and was surprised not to find any chemicals brewing or burnt out joints. Maybe he had gotten into his stash earlier and thought the smell still resonated somewhere in the lab. "Please tell me you're not going to experiment with that stuff tonight" her eyes wide and fixed on the scientist.

"Not at all, I plan on conducting a different type of experiment tonight," he said with a wink. "Now Miss, would you care to entertain a foolish old man?" Walter smiled as he quickly turned around and put one of his favorite records on. The lights dimmed in the lab and Astrid could hear soft music playing in the background. The atmosphere in the lab had changed almost simultaneously becoming more inviting.

She looked up to study his face, tracing the fine lines on his forehead as she spoke in a wondrous tone, "Walter what are you up to?"

"Astro my dear may I have this dance?" Walter said nervously as he extended his hand to her. Astrid felt her heart begin to beat faster as she placed her small hand in his larger one and began to close the distance between them.

The feeling of her hand in his was more than enough to send Walter shivers. She felt so small in his arms as he hesitantly wrapped one arm around her petite waist. As they continued to slow dance to the record Astrid began to feel more relaxed in his arms and laid her head on his chest. Walter was surprised at the small gesture but welcomed it as he bent his head down, his chin lightly resting in her curls, as he breathed her in. She smelled lovely as ever tonight and the sweet scent of her made his head slightly dizzy.

This moment felt so tranquil and perfect until Walter felt apprehension and guilt begin to sink in. Here she was in his arms and he had no idea what to do with himself as thoughts flooded his mind. His body tensed up as a result of these nervous qualms and he tried his best to regain control of his racing thoughts.

Astrid felt the shift in his posture as she lifted her head from his chest to stare up at him, but Walter avoided her eyes nervously shifting his view away from the chocolate orbs that melted his heart and with any lingering look would just as well burn. He was afraid that if her eyes met his she would be frightened away by what lay hidden behind his weary green eyes. Astrid wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and continued to try to capture his attention.

"Walter what's wrong?" she asked calmly as one of her hands began to play with his curls. His eyes shifted momentarily from her face to her body; she was dressed in one of her cute sweaters and some simple jeans. She wore a light purple sweater one that he had grown fond of because the color contrasted with her skin so well and her chocolate eyes glimmered something golden. He now felt even more self-conscious about all the time he had spent grooming himself as he looked at her casual attire. The music echoed around them and Astrid's eyes searched for his once more. She began to sing softly with the music.

_Although he may not be the man some_

_Girls think of as handsome_

_To my heart he carries the key_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_

_Someone to watch over me_

Walter smiled softly when he heard her sing the lyrics to him so sweetly, her words pouring out like honey. "Astrid?" his voice was barely above a whisper as he slightly pulled her away from his body to watch her reaction more closely as he braced himself for what was to come next.

"Yes Walter?" her eyes were full of uncertainty and something else that Walter couldn't quite describe but it made him feel even more anxious. Walter studied her face for a moment longer before pressing on, "I…I'd like to ask you for a—"he paused for a moment and then sighed as the words "piece of licorice" stumbled out of his mouth. Astrid sighed dropping her arms from his neck and walked over to her purse. Walter exhaled deeply as he watched her walk away and rubbed the back of his neck were just a few minutes ago her fingers were delightfully entangled in his hair.

_Such a fool _

_You had a beautiful young woman in your arms _

_And you ruin the moment by asking for some licorice _

_You are indeed a foolish old man_

"Here you go Walter," she returned offering him a piece of licorice.

"Thank you my dear" Walter sighed taking a bite.

"Dr. Bishop did you need me to do something? It's getting kind of late."

"No I don't want to keep you any longer Astringent," he said with a small smile as he leaned on the edge of the counter, but the solemn expression on his face betrayed even his best efforts to mask his discontent.

Astrid walked up closer to the troubled scientist and took one of his hands into hers as she gave it a light reassuring squeeze she spoke softly, "Walter I will stay here with you as long as you need me too just tell me what it is you need."

The warmth emitting from her hand and her soft-spoken words seemed to soothe his nerves, as he looked down at their intertwining hands and then back up to meet her wide eyes that held genuine concern. An honest smile now took the place of the false one and his eyes reflected the same sincerity that vividly shone in hers.

The room filled with tension as they stood facing each other; eyes locked on one another with a wantonness that excited and terrified them at the same time with only a few inches separating them. Walter reached up with one hand to cup her left cheek as he leaned in closer to the soft lips that he so desperately wanted to feel against his own.


End file.
